Moonface
by kuromokona
Summary: es R x fem tsuna al tratar de salir del pequeño pueblo donde vivia, tsuna se encuentra con una criatura que la cazara como an un animal pero aun los pequeños animales tienen garras para defenderce, no?
1. Chapter 1

**bueno la historia esta basada en un cuento de terror que vi hace tiempo si quieren b chequen el link para que se den una idea de como es monface y algunas de las ecenas principales **

**si les recomiendo que vean el link les da una idea mas clara de las ecenas y personajes porque creo que no fui muy descriptiva esta vez, a si seme olvida es clasificacion "T" juro que aun no entiendo bien eso de las clasificaciones si alguien me explica se los agradecere mucho**

**es un rebornxfemtsuna **

**watch?v=BRDygPvQHhI&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PL61AAEABA3D0CEE06**

**los personajes de reborn no me pertenecen bla bla bla **

**Moonface**

Iba conduciendo por la desolada carretera atreves de las montañas una joven castaña de 24 años de mirada triste de un descomunal color naranja su cabello desordenado y suave le llegaba a la espalda escuchando una vieja canción en la radio ya marcaban las 12:30 de la noche pero de ninguna forma pensaba detenerse las luces del auto iluminaban poco la obscuridad del bosque cerró los ojos por un momento a causa del cansancio pero los abrió rápidamente al sentir el golpe contra otro auto detenido atravesando la calle el choque movió el otro auto e izo que ella derrapara un par de metros sin cinturón su cabeza golpeo contra el volante

**Flasback…..**

_-El mundo está lleno de gente peligrosa y uno tiene que estar preparado para cualquier cosa - decía un hombre de 20 años de cabellos y ojos negros con largas patillas risadas y traje elegante_

_-enserio crees que el mundo es tan peligroso-decía sonriendo una castaña de 17 años mientras bebía su capuchino_

_-si-dijo antes de tomar su expreso _

_-yo creo que quitando el trafico y la gasolina es bastante soportable- rio un poco _

_-el mundo es peligroso y tienes que estar preparado si quieres sobrevivir-dijo con una sonrisa prepotente _

**Fin flashback …..**

Despertó con la cabeza recostada en el volante un poco dolorida se vio al espejo retrovisor para ver un golpe pequeño que seguro se pondría morado después tomo las llaves e intento encender el auto pero era inútil estaba averiado

-diablos- se quejo mientras buscaba una lámpara pequeña que usaba de llavero la izo funcionar moviendo un poco las baterías de reloj y salió del auto cargando su bolso de mano con su celular lo vio pero no tenia señal regreso su vista al auto contrario para ver si no había lastimado a nadie con su torpeza

-están bien –pregunto temerosa alumbrando hacia el interior del auto descubriendo que estaban vacios pero la puerta del conductor estaba abierta alumbro el piso y vio un camino de sangre lo siguió alumbrándolo hasta la orilla el muro de contención también estaba lleno del liquido al otro lado se veía una profunda e inclinada bajada un escalofrió la recorrió al ver una silueta subiendo pesadamente

-está bien-

-….-

-está herido?... Disculpe fue mi culpa no me fije, pero mi teléfono no funciona no puedo llamar por ayuda – decía asomándose un poco más cuando la luz de la lámpara pudo alumbrarlo bien vio una mujer que era arrastrada

-ayuda-dijo la mujer de unos aparentes 30 años

Alumbro de nuevo arriba y vio que era un hombre o eso parecía su rostro era de un color completamente blanco sin un solo cabello los dientes todos cubiertos de metal con una gran gabardina negra soltó a la mujer y salto directamente hacia ella atacándola con una daga lo que la izo soltar el celular y la lámpara que estaban en la misma mano ella vio asustada a la criatura que la veía sin interés ella dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad través del bosque adentrándose siendo perseguido por la criatura ya un poco alejada se oculto a los pies de un árbol

**Flashback…**

_-esto te va a salvar de un maniaco que te persigue-decía el hombre de cabello negro mientras corría detrás de ella para apresurar su paso, corrían sobre un puente colgante que atravesaba el acantilado del bosque _

_-debes prepararte- decía entre risas el de las patillas risadas mientras la acorralaba en una orilla ella reía y jadeaba por el cansancio _

_-y enserio actuar como un loco frente a un loco me puede salvar-decía la chica entre risas_

_-tsuna debes ser impredecible aprovechar esa ventaja-decía acercando su rostro _

_-ventaja?-_

_-si el bosque es una gran ventaja que debes aprovechar-_

_-como que-decía mientras jugaba con las patillas risadas del mayor_

_- mmm no se cualquier cosa hasta una rama afilada solo as lo inesperado –susurro sobre los labios de tsuna _

_-así-dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia el bosque_

_-atrápame reborn- decía riendo mientas subía una cuesta ella volteo y espero un poco a que el subiera y siguió corriendo pero fue atrapada por los fuertes brazos del mayor cayeron al piso ella debajo de el sonrojada y agitada_

_-que soy muy rápido para ti-se mofo el mayor_

_-me deje atrapar-dijo ella se miraron sonriendo unos momento pero ella se trato de levantar poniendo sus brazos sobre su cuello_

_-ya déjame levantar-se quejaba empujándolo pero el no se movía ni un poco se acerco a ella y susurro en su oído_

_-ahora viene lo inesperado-dijo sacando de su bolsillo un anillo con un gran diamante que le ofreció a tsuna sus ojos se humedecieron quería gritar de la emoción lo abrazo mas con sus brazos y lo beso_

_-lo tomo como un sí-concluyo sonriente _

**Fin flashback….**

Estaba lloviendo los rayos iluminaba su rostro esporádicamente lo vio acercarse y lo único que susurro fue

-lo inesperado –salió corriendo con la criatura a sus espalda pero un árbol cayó bloqueando su paso trato de retroceder pero ya estaba muy cercas bajo y se fue arrastrando bajo las ramas la criatura la siguió muy de cercas y sujeto su pierna pero ella le pateo el rostro se quito la gabardina que le impedía moverse entre las ramas y siguió al salir se le clavo una rama en la mano y eso le dio una idea la rompió y clavo en el piso busco en su bolso y saco unas pequeñas tijeras para manicura que acomodo entre las ramas y la coloco sosteniéndose de la que había clavado anteriormente se arrastro un poco mas alejándose de la salida al escuchar un gruñido seguramente ya estaría reaccionando

-comete eso bastardo-dijo mientras salía corriendo

La criatura salió de las ramas y no vio la trampa que se activo encajándose en uno de sus ojos

-ARRGGG- gruño fuertemente

Un rayo cayó iluminando y así pudo ver un gran agujero en el que habías estado a punto de caer sonrió con arrogancia bajo y con una rama grande que había roto la clavo muy bien en el piso salió y lo cubrió con ramas con hojas de los arboles cercanos, vacio su bolso en el piso y busco frenéticamente hasta encontrar su lima de metal se quito la ropa interior y la rompió para obtener el elástico que uso como cuerda para la lima que coloco entre la rama rompió los holanes de su falda y lo uso como cuerda colocándolo en el piso de forma que al pisarlo se disparara la lima de uñas se oculto detrás de un árbol donde podía ver bien su trampa y espero

-vamos bastardo acércate- susurro paro no venia así es que subió la voz

-ven por mi-grito sin salir pero eso no se acerco en cambio vio a la mujer del otro auto acercarse con las manos atadas

-ayuda-dijo con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos

-espera- dijo saliendo de su escondite pero fue tarde y la mujer, callo tsuna se cubrió el rostro asustada se acerco y la vio gritando de dolor con la gran rama clavada en su pierna atravesándola completamente

-auxilio- grito la mujer

-espera buscare como sacarte –pero al voltear se encontró de frente al hombre que la sostuvo por los brazos lucho por escapar bajo la mirada y vio los holanes de su vestido trato de empujarlo hacia atrás para disparar la lima

Se escucho como se era disparada por el resorte pero el blanco estuvo erróneo la lima está muy encajada en el menudo hombro de tsuna el hombre la soltó de la impresión ella solo rompió la rama y salió corriendo sin saber a dónde iba

**Flashback….**

_-odio la lluvia-decía reborn mientas salía corriendo hacia la casa para cubrirse del agua_

_-giaaa-se quejo al sentir el agua fría contra su piel _

_-sabes yo amo la lluvia~~-canturreaba tsuna mientras jugaba en la lluvia empapándose completamente _

_-no tienes remedio-sonreía ampliamente reborn mientras salía mojándose para jugar con tsuna la abrazo por la cintura para besarla y meterla a la cabaña_

_-y donde estamos reborn-pregunto adentrándose a la gran cabañas_

_-a las afueras de nanimori, la hizo mi padre cuando era pequeño, nos quedaremos por un tiempo-sonreía para tranquilizarla ella solo asintió feliz _

**Fin flashback…..**

La creatura vio impresionado como salía corriendo de nuevo la chica se acerco a la otra que seguía gritando del dolor justo como pensaba otra trampa pero se impresiono aun mas al ver a la mujer con la gran rama atravesando su pierna en definitiva esa no era una presa común, solo izo un ademan de que guardara silencio el cual fue obedecido para continuar la persecución

Tsuna corría por el bosque aterrada ya estaba perdiendo la calma tropezó con una raíz salida y maldijo su torpeza innata subió la vista y casi grito al ver a un hombre atado a una X ya bastante avanzado en putrefacción sin ojos podía ver los rallos de la luna atraves de ellos y se aterro aun mas al ver a su alrededor lleno de hombres y mujeres atados de la misma forma unos más frescos que otros corrió aterrada tratando de salir por el otro lado pero solo se topo con un gran barranco detrás de la casa trato de regresar pero lo vio acercándose arrastrando a la mujer inconsciente volteaba desesperada buscando una salida su corazón latía rápido se empezaba a hiperventilar por el pánico y termino por desmallarse

**Flashback…..**

_-vamos dispara- bang bang se escucho a tsuna disparar hacia los blancos fallando tres de los cinco tiros_

_-creí que habías mejorado-la reprendió reborn tomando el arma y disparando todas al mismo punto en la cabeza_

…_._

_En casa estaban sentados frente a la gran chimenea tsuna veía hacia el piso mientras reborn limpiaba sus armas _

_-no vallas-dijo quedito tsuna _

_-tengo que ir es mi trabajo-_

_-pero….-se callo al ser abrazada con fuerza por reborn _

_-te amo lo sabes verdad, por eso quiero que estés preparada por si pasa algo -_

_-no confió en ellos no vallas –pidió de nuevo tsuna con lagrimas en los ojos pero fue ignorada en grande por reborn que solo siguió limpiando su arma alistándola para su siguiente trabajo _

**Fin flashback…..**

Tsuna despertó con las manos esposabas a un poste se removía asustada viendo que estaba en un sótano obscuro y vio algunos cuerpos mas esparcidos

-BUENOS DIAS- dijo en voz alta un hombre extraño que se acababa de despertar en la silla a su lado pero solo la había asustado mas de lo que ya estaba

-donde estamos-

-mmm es obvio en el sótano de moonface –

-moonface?-

-si así lo llano es porque su cara se parece a la luna es hermoso-dijo mientras tsuna hacia muecas preguntándose qué le parecía hermoso

-seguro has sido una chica mala para estar aquí sabes tenemos suerte ya que estamos vivos ves a esas chicas bien ellas se lo merecían fueron malas querían hacer cosas sexuales con moonface a cambio de que no las lastimara eran muy descaradas –dijo el viejo haciendo muecas de desagrado

-Bien ahora tienes algún dulce?-dijo con interés y vivacidad tsuna luchaba por liberarse jalando la cadena de las esposas contra el pilar de madera pero era muy grueso para romperlo

-basta solo vas a lastimarte-dijo sin interés

-quítame estas cosas para salir de aquí-decía desesperada

-oo pequeña lo haría si pudiera-se mofo alzando las manos encadenadas a la silla

-ahora dulces de verdad no tienes alguno-decía interesado

-….-no contesto y sin mas devolvió todo lo que tenía en el estomago

-lo tomare como un no-

-pack pack se escucharon los pasos de las botas sobre ellos y el hombre sin más comenzó a hablar más fuerte

-dulces lala sabes cantar pequeña es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo no crees-

-shhh cállate-decía bajito tsuna agachándose intimidada por la amenaza pero cuando la puerta para bajar se abrió el viejo se callo y fingió estar muerto moonface bajo cargando a la mujer de antes como si fuese un costal la puso sobre una cama de metal con barias correas la ato fuertemente de brazos y pies encendió un interruptor que prendió la luz y encendió una sirena muy fuerte y con otro acciono un taladro que bajaba de forma manual el ruido había despertado a la mujer que luchaba desesperada por liberarse sus gritos eran opacados por la sirena que sonaba moonface bajo el taladro mientras sostenía su rost6ro y así logro perforar su ojo mientras ella se retorcía del dolor tsuna cerró los ojos con miedo no quería ver eso y cuando alzo la vista de nuevo la mujer ya estaba atada a la gran X para ser colocada en el jardín

-maldito vete al infierno-dijo tsuna en voz baja pero al ser el único sonido el pudo escucharla la vio estaba temblando de miedo pero su mirada era fiera y retadora el solo llevo un dedo sobre sus labios como señal de guardar silencio y después se fue dejándola aterrada

-bueno sabes alguna canción?-dijo de nuevo el viejo mientras la veía luchando por salir

-tengo que salir de aquí-decía para si misma

- a si es que no sabes ninguna bueno podemos intentar hacer otra cosa –ella lo miro con interés

-solo debes ver sobre tu hombro-ella volteo sobre su hombro y no vio nada útil pero cuando bajo la vista vio la lima de uñas encajada aun

-vamos hazlo- tsuna lo tomo con los dientes y trato de sacarlo

-AAHH-se quejo tsuna le dolía y estaba muy profundo no sabía si estar orgullosa de su buen trabajo o molesta de su estupidez al fallar en una oportunidad tan buena

-vamos no te rindas tu eres fuerte no como las demás puedes hacerlo-le dio ánimos de nuevo lo sujeto y de un solo jalón lo saco la sujeto entre sus manos y con ella abrió las esposas sin mucho esfuerzo

-jajaja lo vez eres una chica fuerte-dijo triunfante mientras se levantaba demostrando que la cerradura de las esposas estaban abiertas

-cállate-dijo pero era tarde moonface ya estaba entrando para ver que sucedía y lo primero que vio fue al anciano bailando tsuna busco con que defenderse y encontró un gran trozo de madera que uso para golpear a moonface y por estar tan harta también golpeo al anciano dejándolo inconsciente salió subiendo con dificultad y lo primero que vio fue una cuna con un cadáver de un bebe dentro vio a su alrededor y era una pequeña cabaña con toda la familia muerta y en sus lugares con desesperación trato de tirar un mueble sobre la entrada sin éxito alguno se asomo a la gran ventana pero vio que daba hacia el barranco regreso para salir por la puerta pero moon face le tapo el camino en cuanto salió le arrojo un cuchillo que logro esquivar lo vio no estaba lejos podría tomarlo pero él estaba muy cercas de él había una mesa de la cual tomo una empolvada hacha tsuna se sintió frustrada fue hacia el cuchillo moonface trato de atacarla pero ella cambio el rumbo hacia la cuna con el cadáver del bebe tomo su pierna y lo uso para golpearlo lo soltó y pateo sus pies con una barrida para tirarlo moonface rompió la ventana y callo pero de alcanzo a sostener de una sabana que estaba atorada pero esta era vieja y la tela estaba podrida empezaba a romperse

-noche lluviosa no moonface-dijo seria tsuna y se dio la vuelta después se escucho su grito al caer tomo un cinturón viejo de la cabaña se lo coloco y puso la pistola y el cuchillo en el cinturón tomo las botas de uno de los esqueletos quitándose sus nada cómodas sandalias salió de la cabaña viendo a su alrededor siempre en guardia regreso a su auto abrió el cofre e intento repararlo después de un par de intentos logro encenderlo

-ahh-suspiro con alivio salió de nuevo y abrió el cofre su mirada se volvió mas frívola y miro directamente esos ojos azules que odiaba

**Flashback…..**

_Un golpe la arrojo contra el gran espejo en la sala rompiéndolo en pedazos estaba asustada de aquel hombre que solía trabajar con reborn había sido un error confiar en el _

_-jajaja ya no puedes escapar y el no está para cuidarte- se burlaba de ella el hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio corto se quito el cinturón con prisa y la sostuvo mientras ella luchaba por liberarse le ato las manos y la tiro en el piso apenas alcanzo a caer sin lastimarse _

_-ahora descubriré que vio en ti-decía con voz morbosa lo que aterraba mas a tsuna _

_-detente-rogo un poco tsuna pero fue ignorada el hombre se volteo y busco entre sus cosas algo _

_-esto lo debo grabar para después mostrarle a reborn la zorra que eres-se burlaba el rubio grave error tsuna se levanto y con el cinturón que aprisionaba sus manos lo estrangulaba por la espalda hasta tirarlo azoto su cabeza contra el piso repetidas veces hasta que dejo de moverse pero aun así no se detuvo hasta que se agoto su rabia_

**Fin flashback…**

Estaba otra vez en el sótano pero ahora el ocupante de la mesa era el cuerpo inerte del que una vez fue socio de su esposo encendió la alarma y el taladro despertó al anciano que estaba atado a la silla

-oohh no pequeña no-la miraba con algo de compasión viendo como ella bajaba el taladro perforando los ojos azules lo colgó en la gran X y lo contemplo por unos largos minutos después volteo hacia el anciano y dijo

- el será el nuevo miembro de la familia pueden llamarle como yo lo imitsu –decía lentamente disfrutando el momento

-ooh linda el diablo esta en todos verdad-ella solo sonrió al cometario mientras sacaba su pistola apunto

-nooo-

Bang….

Salió como si nada a colocar el cuerpo en el jardín como los demás ya no le parecían tan espantosos mas bien como un montón de flores se dio la vuelta y fue a su auto llena de golpes y arañazos con la falda destrozada y la camisa manchada de sangre entro en su auto encendió la radio y siguió su marcha hacia el hospital de nanimori lo único bueno de ese día era saber que reborn solo estaba herido y no muerto como le habían echo creer no le sorprendía reborn era muy fuerte

"_para sobrevivir solo necesitas constancia y determinación"_

_fin ..._

**_espero les haya gustado si no les gusto el final pues se aguantan,_**

**_no es cierto si quieren subo un final alternatibo pero adbierto que es un tanto cruel por eso no quise ponerlo y se lo cambie _**

**_bueno comenten y gracias por leer_**


	2. final alternativo

**Moonface**

**..…..2…..**

Iba conduciendo por la desolada carretera atreves de las montañas una joven castaña de 24 años de mirada triste de un descomunal color naranja su cabello desordenado y suave le llegaba a la espalda escuchando una vieja canción en la radio ya marcaban las 12:30 de la noche pero de ninguna forma pensaba detenerse las luces del auto iluminaban poco la obscuridad del bosque cerró los ojos por un momento a causa del cansancio pero los abrió rápidamente al sentir el golpe contra otro auto detenido atravesando la calle el choque movió el otro auto e izo que ella derrapara un par de metros sin cinturón su cabeza golpeo contra el volante

**Flasback…..**

_-El mundo está lleno de gente peligrosa y uno tiene que estar preparado para cualquier cosa - decía un hombre de 20 años de cabellos y ojos negros con largas patillas risadas y traje elegante_

_-enserio crees que el mundo es tan peligroso-decía sonriendo una castaña de 17 años mientras bebía su capuchino_

_-si-dijo antes de tomar su expreso _

_-yo creo que quitando el trafico y la gasolina es bastante soportable- rio un poco _

_-el mundo es peligroso y tienes que estar preparado si quieres sobrevivir-dijo con una sonrisa prepotente _

**Fin flashback …..**

Despertó con la cabeza recostada en el volante un poco dolorida se vio al espejo retrovisor para ver un golpe pequeño que seguro se pondría morado después tomo las llaves e intento encender el auto pero era inútil estaba averiado

-diablos- se quejo mientras buscaba una lámpara pequeña que usaba de llavero la izo funcionar moviendo un poco las baterías de reloj y salió del auto cargando su bolso de mano con su celular lo vio pero no tenia señal regreso su vista al auto contrario para ver si no había lastimado a nadie con su torpeza

-están bien –pregunto temerosa alumbrando hacia el interior del auto descubriendo que estaban vacios pero la puerta del conductor estaba abierta alumbro el piso y vio un camino de sangre lo siguió alumbrándolo hasta la orilla el muro de contención también estaba lleno del liquido al otro lado se veía una profunda e inclinada bajada un escalofrió la recorrió al ver una silueta subiendo pesadamente

-está bien-

-….-

-está herido?... Disculpe fue mi culpa no me fije, pero mi teléfono no funciona no puedo llamar por ayuda – decía asomándose un poco más cuando la luz de la lámpara pudo alumbrarlo bien vio una mujer que era arrastrada

-ayuda-dijo la mujer de unos aparentes 30 años

Alumbro de nuevo arriba y vio que era un hombre o eso parecía su rostro era de un color completamente blanco sin un solo cabello los dientes todos cubiertos de metal con una gran gabardina negra soltó a la mujer y salto directamente hacia ella atacándola con una daga lo que la izo soltar el celular y la lámpara que estaban en la misma mano ella vio asustada a la criatura que la veía sin interés ella dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad través del bosque adentrándose siendo perseguido por la criatura ya un poco alejada se oculto a los pies de un árbol

**Flashback…**

_-esto te va a salvar de un maniaco que te persigue-decía el hombre de cabello negro mientras corría detrás de ella para apresurar su paso, corrían sobre un puente colgante que atravesaba el acantilado del bosque _

_-debes prepararte- decía entre risas el de las patillas risadas mientras la acorralaba en una orilla ella reía y jadeaba por el cansancio _

_-y enserio actuar como un loco frente a un loco me puede salvar-decía la chica entre risas_

_-tsuna debes ser impredecible aprovechar esa ventaja-decía acercando su rostro _

_-ventaja?-_

_-si el bosque es una gran ventaja que debes aprovechar-_

_-como que-decía mientras jugaba con las patillas risadas del mayor_

_- mmm no se cualquier cosa hasta una rama afilada solo as lo inesperado –susurro sobre los labios de tsuna _

_-así-dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia el bosque_

_-atrápame reborn- decía riendo mientas subía una cuesta ella volteo y espero un poco a que el subiera y siguió corriendo pero fue atrapada por los fuertes brazos del mayor cayeron al piso ella debajo de el sonrojada y agitada_

_-que soy muy rápido para ti-se mofo el mayor_

_-me deje atrapar-dijo ella se miraron sonriendo unos momento pero ella se trato de levantar poniendo sus brazos sobre su cuello_

_-ya déjame levantar-se quejaba empujándolo pero el no se movía ni un poco se acerco a ella y susurro en su oído_

_-ahora viene lo inesperado-dijo sacando de su bolsillo un anillo con un gran diamante que le ofreció a tsuna sus ojos se humedecieron quería gritar de la emoción lo abrazo mas con sus brazos y lo beso_

_-lo tomo como un sí-concluyo sonriente _

**Fin flashback….**

Estaba lloviendo los rayos iluminaba su rostro esporádicamente lo vio acercarse y lo único que susurro fue

-lo inesperado –salió corriendo con la criatura a sus espalda pero un árbol cayó bloqueando su paso trato de retroceder pero ya estaba muy cercas bajo y se fue arrastrando bajo las ramas la criatura la siguió muy de cercas y sujeto su pierna pero ella le pateo el rostro se quito la gabardina que le impedía moverse entre las ramas y siguió al salir se le clavo una rama en la mano y eso le dio una idea la rompió y clavo en el piso busco en su bolso y saco unas pequeñas tijeras para manicura que acomodo entre las ramas y la coloco sosteniéndose de la que había clavado anteriormente se arrastro un poco mas alejándose de la salida al escuchar un gruñido seguramente ya estaría reaccionando

-comete eso bastardo-dijo mientras salía corriendo

La criatura salió de las ramas y no vio la trampa que se activo encajándose en uno de sus ojos

-ARRGGG- gruño fuertemente

Un rayo cayó iluminando y así pudo ver un gran agujero en el que habías estado a punto de caer sonrió con arrogancia bajo y con una rama grande que había roto la clavo muy bien en el piso salió y lo cubrió con ramas con hojas de los arboles cercanos, vacio su bolso en el piso y busco frenéticamente hasta encontrar su lima de metal se quito la ropa interior y la rompió para obtener el elástico que uso como cuerda para la lima que coloco entre la rama rompió los holanes de su falda y lo uso como cuerda colocándolo en el piso de forma que al pisarlo se disparara la lima de uñas se oculto detrás de un árbol donde podía ver bien su trampa y espero

-vamos bastardo acércate- susurro paro no venia así es que subió la voz

-ven por mi-grito sin salir pero eso no se acerco en cambio vio a la mujer del otro auto acercarse con las manos atadas

-ayuda-dijo con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos

-espera- dijo saliendo de su escondite pero fue tarde y la mujer, callo tsuna se cubrió el rostro asustada se acerco y la vio gritando de dolor con la gran rama clavada en su pierna atravesándola completamente

-auxilio- grito la mujer

-espera buscare como sacarte –pero al voltear se encontró de frente al hombre que la sostuvo por los brazos lucho por escapar bajo la mirada y vio los holanes de su vestido trato de empujarlo hacia atrás para disparar la lima

Se escucho como se era disparada por el resorte pero el blanco estuvo erróneo la lima está muy encajada en el menudo hombro de tsuna el hombre la soltó de la impresión ella solo rompió la rama y salió corriendo sin saber a dónde iba

**Flashback….**

_-odio la lluvia-decía reborn mientas salía corriendo hacia la casa para cubrirse del agua_

_-giaaa-se quejo al sentir el agua fría contra su piel _

_-sabes yo amo la lluvia~~-canturreaba tsuna mientras jugaba en la lluvia empapándose completamente _

_-no tienes remedio-sonreía ampliamente reborn mientras salía mojándose para jugar con tsuna la abrazo por la cintura para besarla y meterla a la cabaña_

_-y donde estamos reborn-pregunto adentrándose a la gran cabañas_

_-a las afueras de nanimori, la hizo mi padre cuando era pequeño, nos quedaremos por un tiempo-sonreía para tranquilizarla ella solo asintió feliz _

**Fin flashback…..**

La creatura vio impresionado como salía corriendo de nuevo la chica se acerco a la otra que seguía gritando del dolor justo como pensaba otra trampa pero se impresiono aun mas al ver a la mujer con la gran rama atravesando su pierna en definitiva esa no era una presa común, solo izo un ademan de que guardara silencio el cual fue obedecido para continuar la persecución

Tsuna corría por el bosque aterrada ya estaba perdiendo la calma tropezó con una raíz salida y maldijo su torpeza innata subió la vista y casi grito al ver a un hombre atado a una X ya bastante avanzado en putrefacción sin ojos podía ver los rallos de la luna atraves de ellos y se aterro aun mas al ver a su alrededor lleno de hombres y mujeres atados de la misma forma unos más frescos que otros corrió aterrada tratando de salir por el otro lado pero solo se topo con un gran barranco detrás de la casa trato de regresar pero lo vio acercándose arrastrando a la mujer inconsciente volteaba desesperada buscando una salida su corazón latía rápido se empezaba a hiperventilar por el pánico y termino por desmallarse

**Flashback…..**

_-vamos dispara- bang bang se escucho a tsuna disparar hacia los blancos fallando tres de los cinco tiros_

_-creí que habías mejorado pero me equivoque -la reprendió reborn tomando el arma y disparando todas al mismo punto en la cabeza_

…_._

_En casa estaban sentados frente a la gran chimenea tsuna veía hacia el piso mientras reborn limpiaba sus armas _

_-no vallas con ellos mejor quédate con migo -dijo quedito tsuna _

_-tengo que ir es mi trabajo-_

_-pero….-se callo al ser abrazada con fuerza por reborn _

_-te amo lo sabes verdad, por eso quiero que estés preparada por si pasa algo –susurro en su oído después la soltó lentamente y regreso a su labor _

_-siempre que vas con ellos regresas diferente, no vallas –pidió de nuevo tsuna con lagrimas en los ojos pero fue ignorada en grande por reborn que solo siguió limpiando su arma alistándola para su siguiente trabajo _

**Fin flashback…..**

Tsuna despertó con las manos esposabas a un poste se removía asustada viendo que estaba en un sótano obscuro y vio algunos cuerpos mas esparcidos

-BUENOS DIAS- dijo en voz alta un hombre extraño que se acababa de despertar en la silla a su lado pero solo la había asustado mas de lo que ya estaba

-donde estamos-

-mmm es obvio en el sótano de moonface –

-moonface?-

-si así lo llano es porque su cara se parece a la luna es hermoso-dijo mientras tsuna hacia muecas preguntándose qué le parecía hermoso

-seguro has sido una chica mala para estar aquí sabes tenemos suerte ya que estamos vivos ves a esas chicas bien ellas se lo merecían fueron malas querían hacer cosas sexuales con moonface a cambio de que no las lastimara eran muy descaradas –dijo el viejo haciendo muecas de desagrado

-Bien ahora tienes algún dulce?-dijo con interés y vivacidad tsuna luchaba por liberarse jalando la cadena de las esposas contra el pilar de madera pero era muy grueso para romperlo

-basta solo vas a lastimarte-dijo sin interés

-quítame estas cosas para salir de aquí-decía desesperada

-oo pequeña lo haría si pudiera-se mofo alzando las manos encadenadas a la silla

-ahora dulces de verdad no tienes alguno-decía interesado

-….-no contesto y sin mas devolvió todo lo que tenía en el estomago

-lo tomare como un no-

-pack pack se escucharon los pasos de las botas sobre ellos y el hombre sin más comenzó a hablar más fuerte

-dulces lala sabes cantar pequeña es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo no crees-

-shhh cállate-decía bajito tsuna agachándose intimidada por la amenaza pero cuando la puerta para bajar se abrió el viejo se callo y fingió estar muerto moonface bajo cargando a la mujer de antes como si fuese un costal la puso sobre una cama de metal con barias correas la ato fuertemente de brazos y pies encendió un interruptor que prendió la luz y encendió una sirena muy fuerte y con otro acciono un taladro que bajaba de forma manual el ruido había despertado a la mujer que luchaba desesperada por liberarse sus gritos eran opacados por la sirena que sonaba moonface bajo el taladro mientras sostenía su rostro y así logro perforar su ojo mientras ella se retorcía del dolor tsuna cerró los ojos con miedo no quería ver eso y cuando alzo la vista de nuevo la mujer ya estaba atada a la gran X para ser colocada en el jardín

-maldito vete al infierno-dijo tsuna en voz baja pero al ser el único sonido el pudo escucharla la vio estaba temblando de miedo pero su mirada era fiera y retadora el solo llevo un dedo sobre sus labios como señal de guardar silencio y después se fue dejándola aterrada

-bueno sabes alguna canción?-dijo de nuevo el viejo mientras la veía luchando por salir

-tengo que salir de aquí-decía para si misma

- a si es que no sabes ninguna bueno podemos intentar hacer otra cosa –ella lo miro con interés

-solo debes ver sobre tu hombro-ella volteo sobre su hombro y no vio nada útil pero cuando bajo la vista vio la lima de uñas encajada aun

-vamos hazlo- tsuna lo tomo con los dientes y trato de sacarlo

-AAHH-se quejo tsuna le dolía y estaba muy profundo no sabía si estar orgullosa de su buen trabajo o molesta de su estupidez al fallar en una oportunidad tan buena

-vamos no te rindas tu eres fuerte no como las demás puedes hacerlo-le dio ánimos de nuevo lo sujeto y de un solo jalón lo saco la sujeto entre sus manos y con ella abrió las esposas sin mucho esfuerzo

-jajaja lo vez eres una chica fuerte-dijo triunfante mientras se levantaba demostrando que la cerradura de las esposas estaban abiertas

-cállate-dijo pero era tarde moonface ya estaba entrando para ver que sucedía y lo primero que vio fue al anciano bailando tsuna busco con que defenderse y encontró un gran trozo de madera que uso para golpear a moonface y por estar tan harta también golpeo al anciano dejándolo inconsciente salió subiendo con dificultad y lo primero que vio fue una cuna con un cadáver de un bebe dentro vio a su alrededor y era una pequeña cabaña con toda la familia muerta y en sus lugares con desesperación trato de tirar un mueble sobre la entrada sin éxito alguno se asomo a la gran ventana pero vio que daba hacia el barranco regreso para salir por la puerta pero moon face le tapo el camino en cuanto salió le arrojo un cuchillo que logro esquivar lo vio no estaba lejos podría tomarlo pero él estaba muy cercas de él había una mesa de la cual tomo una empolvada hacha tsuna se sintió frustrada fue hacia el cuchillo moonface trato de atacarla pero ella cambio el rumbo hacia la cuna con el cadáver del bebe tomo su pierna y lo uso para golpearlo lo soltó y pateo sus pies con una barrida para tirarlo moonface rompió la ventana y callo pero de alcanzo a sostener de una sabana que estaba atorada pero esta era vieja y la tela estaba podrida empezaba a romperse

-noche lluviosa no moonface-dijo seria tsuna y se dio la vuelta después se escucho su grito al caer tomo un cinturón viejo de la cabaña se lo coloco y puso la pistola y el cuchillo en el cinturón tomo las botas de uno de los esqueletos quitándose sus nada cómodas sandalias salió de la cabaña viendo a su alrededor siempre en guardia regreso a su auto abrió el cofre e intento repararlo después de un par de intentos logro encenderlo

-ahh-suspiro con alivio salió de nuevo y abrió el cofre su mirada se volvió mas frívola y melancólica y miro directamente esos ojos negros que llego a amar tanto como a odiar

**Flashback…..**

_-me voy reborn-dijo decidida una joven molesta cargando una gran maleta _

_-no puedes-dijo sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza dejando una marca en el brazo de un golpe la arrojo contra el gran espejo en la sala rompiéndolo en pedazos estaba asustada de reborn nunca la había golpeado la asustaba desde que se había comenzado a reunir con esos hombres se hacían llamar arcobalenos _

_-te mostrare que aun no puedes defenderte sola - se burlaba de ella reborn se quito el cinturón con prisa y la sostuvo mientras ella luchaba por liberarse le ato las manos y la tiro en el piso apenas alcanzo a caer sin lastimarse _

_-ahora te mostrare lo que te puede pasar lejos de mi-decía con voz seria lo que aterraba mas a tsuna _

_-detente-rogo un poco tsuna pero fue ignorada por reborn que se mostraba serio según el tenia que mostrarle a tsuna que le pasaría fuera de su protección ya que se preocupaba por ella _

_Reborn bajo la mano para comenzar a desnudar a tsuna pasó su lengua por el cuello de tsuna para después morderlo _

_-ya basta-gimoteo tsuna asustada no se sentía como siempre mas bien le daba miedo _

_-pues entonces defiéndete-la reto y aflojo un poco el agarre y se levanto dejándola tirada en el piso lo cual fue un error ya que recibió una patada en una rodilla que lo obligo a hincarse tsuna se levanto y con el cinturón que aprisionaba sus manos lo estrangulaba por la espalda hasta tirarlo azoto su cabeza contra el piso repetidas veces hasta que dejo de moverse pero aun así no se detuvo hasta que se agoto su rabia su cuerpo temblaba las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro amaba a reborn pero con el tiempo se había vuelto agresivo y posesivo ya ni siquiera tenía contacto con otras personas ya que el decía que eran peligrosas para ella y al fin había entendido que era el o ella no podían sobrevivir los dos y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder …_

**Fin flashback…**

Estaba otra vez en el sótano pero ahora el ocupante de la mesa era el cuerpo inerte de su esposo reborn encendió la alarma y el taladro despertó al anciano que estaba atado a la silla

-oohh no pequeña no-la miraba con algo de compasión viendo como ella bajaba el taladro perforando los ojos azules lo colgó en la gran X y lo contemplo por unos largos minutos después volteo hacia el anciano y dijo

- el será el nuevo miembro de la familia pueden llamarle como yo reborn –decía lentamente disfrutando el momento

-ooh linda el diablo esta en todos verdad-ella solo sonrió al cometario mientras sacaba su pistola apunto

-nooo-

Bang….

Salió como si nada a colocar el cuerpo en el jardín como los demás ya no le parecían tan espantosos mas bien como un montón de flores se dio la vuelta y fue a su auto llena de golpes y arañazos con la falda destrozada y la camisa manchada de sangre entro en su auto encendió la radio y siguió su marcha ya sin rumbo ni lugar al cual regresar pero si estaba segura de algo pasara lo que pasara ella sobreviviría a todo y saldría airosa del asunto una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios sintiéndose libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin miedo a nada ni nadie

"_para sobrevivir solo necesitas constancia y determinación" solía decirle eso reborn pero yo agregaría que para facilitar las cosas debes probar la sangre porque una vez que matas por primera vez no hay nada que no puedas hacer porque ya nada te asusta …._


End file.
